Bring me to my knees
by Miss Momolo
Summary: The stone was starting to crack and Discord's eyes were not fixed in this controversial detail, instead it looked from so far away at the castle. Her castle. Discord's escaped what will happen? Chapter 3 The last chapter
1. Bring me to my knees

**Bring me to my knees**- Celestia and Discord fan fiction. I do not own MLP nor their characters. Okay so this is a song fic, the song I used was from The fray: She is I suggest you listen to it after or before. REVIEW!

The stone was starting to crack and Discord's eyes were not fixed in this controversial detail, instead it looked from so far away at the castle. Her castle.

When the stone had ripped out of his body and he found feeling in his hands did he noticed this and did he start to move the distance toward her home.

From the walk all Discord could think about was her- Celestia- and how to demolish her and Counterlock (A/N: I don't know if it's well written). It'd be easy, he already planted in his head, the minute he saw her he would know pure hatred when he glare at it. If he had the luck she'd beg for mercy or if possible forgiveness, it will fill him with so overwhelming pleasure to see her pleading eyes. Only then will he know true happiness. Though time has put in recesses his powers and who knows how she had grown hers. But it didn't matter to him, he convince himself. Once he sensed her his powers will only begin to increase, feeding out of rage.

But not all of this was at his mind as he continued to walk the sleeping mode of the night. He was also thinking about the changes. With so many years at hand he wondered if her appearance is still intact or if adversities had fallen on her shoulders and face. Though, he found it disturbing, that it didn't satisfy him to think of this. He would much prefer to think and hope that the old Celestia still wore her same looks. If the least she had flourish more beautiful than ever.

Discord had to pinch and shook himself out of it. He couldn't allow the enemy to discourage him like this, especially if destroying her meant destroying her prettiness. He had to keep matters at hand. He had to keep priorities straight.

The sun had just begun to wake from the horizon when he pushed the large castle door open. To his surprise there was no one there. Not even dust particles.

Nothing.

So as rays started to pierce the large windows he decided to take a sit on her thrown and wait. And hope that this will not bring conquest to the other band at war.

_Do not get me wrong, I cannot wait for you to come home_

_For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own_

_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand_

_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_This is gonna to break me clean in two_

_This is gonna to bring me close to you…_

Discord was almost falling asleep as he held a hand to his chin and waited crossing his legs. Though it didn't take very long for her to burst through the doors and Discord couldn't help but flinch when he saw this.

He had to contain his pulse as she marched the long hallway to him. He couldn't believe what his eyes were encountering and he hated. But he couldn't stop think that there was anything beyond beautiful until he saw this. Guess she wasn't as devastated as he thought.

It didn't matter now.

He didn't care either.

Discord tried to persuade himself to believe both as he stood from her scented thrown. "My dearest Princess you had come. Delayed but nevertheless here." He managed a disgusted smile.

Celestia stopped midway and crossed her arms. "To all I'm their Princess excluding you may I add? And my tardiness doesn't concern you; my time doesn't have value with you." (A/N: this was for my sister who is a big MLP fan and so she told me that Celestia brings the sun out and so you figure where she was.)

Discord started to move again as his hands entwined behind his back. "I repeat you're here. Details don't matter."

Celestia hands snapped in a battle stance. "What is it that you want… before I turn you back to stone? This time I'll make sure my spell's efficient."

Discord faked a look of indifferent even though he was containing his rage.

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down_

_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_

_When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when_

_Your side and mine are both behind its indication _

_This is gonna bring me clarity_

_This'll take the heart right out of me…_

"I want vengeance." Discord almost spat bitterly as he let his words sink in.

Though it didn't took a second. "You're mad if you think I'll accomplish this."

Discord's lips twitched. "Then why ask me what I want?"

"Why come here?"

"Why cast a spell on me that it's only going to decay?" Discord's hands snapped in front to rub his forehead. Celestia didn't answer. He sighed. "You're very complicated my dearest."

Celestia cringed. "And you're very revolting."

Discord felt as if someone punched him in the abdomen. He started to move towards her until only centimeters were parting them. "I never heard you protest before."

Celestia squinted her clear eyes. "I was too busy turning you into stone."

Discord turned, stepping away from her. "Tell me Princess, what's stopping you now?"

Discord wasn't looking but he could feel the hesitation, he could feel her not replying. He looked back insistent as he shouted. "Answer me. Why do you like making my life impossible?"

Celestia appeared hurt for a second before a cold mask was painted back. "Because you're chaotic. Reckless. Repulsive. Careless"

Discord gulped his fading anger, his voice quivering. "Is this true, my dearest?"

Celestia held her head as she raised her hands. "It is correct."

Discord slumped but composed himself immediately as his hands found his back again. "May I remind: you only responded to one of my questions? And you yet turned me to stone."

Celestia considered this and Discord could only watched amazed at how he turned his back on himself. Because not only had he not diminished her when she entered in that instant, he was also allowing his enemy to discourage him.

"Because," Celestia finally said, "I fear you'll change."

"Why?" Discord asked. "Is turning leagues so dreadful…?"

"Because you will not be your true self."

"You panic that I alter for the better?"

Celestia sighed, making Discord's heart caught in his throat. "To me it will mean for the worst."

Discord's legs were weak but he managed to standing in front of her. "Then why ever turned me into stone?" His hands were shaking as he moved a lost strand of her hair behind her head. "If it ever crossed your mind, do you not know that without your precious sister you can't? It will be but yet another spell I will break. So why do it?

Celestia eyes searched something but then let it go. "Because it's my duty." Magic started to overflow from her hand and into him. "You're Chaos, I'm Order. You are bond to lose and I am bond to win. If you're a fool for…" Her eyes water but yet to tear.

Discord gapped not really gasping, just shocked as the current were bringing him to his knees. He gripped her waist wrapping his arms around it, trying not to fall to the ground. Celestia bend down with him just as his limps and hands harden to minerals and rocks. Celestia's hands were gripping his face as this too turned unmovable. "Guess I am."

_This is gonna bring me to my knees_

_I just wanna hold you close to me..._

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I needed…_

_She is everything…._

**A/n: I know Celestia sounds like a Bi-a-tch but it's not that. I will like to clarify that when Discord asks why she fears him to change and she says to me it be for the worst what I'm trying to let you know is that she loves (Even if it appears not to) the way he is!**

**Also, I made them talk like this old British way because I think since they are old and Celestia Princess well that they would! I will add that I had a problem with my sister, that she didn't understand it but if you to experience the same let me know! SO I can delete this! But I hope I don't! Not that I wll**


	2. Thousand years

There was a pulsing in her chest that reached her ears and made her concentration waver. It only took a few steps before she was close enough or before she reached a reasonable distance. But there was no case in keeping safety when he couldn't strike, when he was made of stone. Though if she tried hard enough she was sure he was looking straight at her. One might say blinking. But she didn't care even if saying that was contradicting herself- because if she didn't care why did she ever keep a safe distance? What she didn't care was what he would do to her. At this moment everything didn't have a purpose. Despite the pulsing in her chest there was this hollowness that she couldn't shake no matter how distracted or how happy she was. She just couldn't find a reason for it all.

The days just seemed wasted and she was sure there was no medication for it. But standing there she considered there was, for the pain seemed to subside a little. But not whole.

She gulped as she commanded her legs to move forward. When they did, they did it very restrict. There was no one around to witness this. She was afraid of that. Who would stop her if she lost control? If she lost her mind? She was sure all the things running through her mind at that moment held no sanity. For a fact she had no sanity when she had turned him to stone. But if sanity meant doing the right thing than this world was corrupt.

Or were her thoughts corrupt?

She was a thousand years old, she had seen a lot and yet she has seen nothing. She knows nothing. She knew nothing. One thought was clear though. This moment wasn't corrupt, this wasn't insane, she would not lose control, she was not losing her mind. She was not falling.

She had reached the ground.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Time seemed illogical when she thought of it. No matter how much time she had she wouldn't have the enough time to be with him. To know him well enough. To regret all she'd done. She was sure he felt the same. Everyone felt the same.

Compared to time, her taking one step forward was more illogical. But it felt right just like it felt wrong to move. But she guessed the beauty of time was that she could grow. She could grow into being brave and into learning how to catch her breath because she forgot how to take the air outside to her lungs suffocating by the pressure inside.

He was still on his knees and his arms outstretch. The last thing he did before he turned into stone. If she closed her eyes she could still feel him clinging into her.

But she forgot one thing while she was going this. She was moving while her eyes were shut and when she nearly ran into his stony figure she almost screamed.

She had to double take his features because she might thought he flinched. Either way she would accept it, even if she wasn't stone because if he would turn her into stone and come closer as to almost running her over she would also flinch.

In the meantime she stared at him to see if he was okay under the circumstances he was in, of course. He seemed delicate, as if one blow of air would made him crack. If she wasn't that sour she might have laughed at that weak joke.

She sat on the ground. She tried to picture a happy ending into this. But she couldn't. She had done this, she was the cause of all her problems she was aware of that and there was no turning back. There was no use in being mournful. She had to see the bright side in what seemed to be a world with no sun.

"This is the first time I will ever talk to you without you interrupting," she spoke her thoughts out loud. "Bet you'd be hateful about that."

It was clear he wouldn't answer and she didn't know why but she expected him to do so.

"You deserve it," she whispered slowly. "All of it."

She made her neck look up but he still didn't move, for her to believe that he would was absurd.

"I don't even know why I'm here. No one can go through these parts of the forest. I even told the guards to never come any closer when they left you here. But I guess I'm just mimicking what you did. Coming here with no purpose. But…. You deserve it." And she will repeat it until she believes it herself.

"I've waited a thousand years for this and your visit was of- what? Vengeance. You're a fool. What do you have to say for yourself?" Silence. "Ah, I always forget that you are now made of stone. But if I thought very clearly I would say that I am the fool for actually being here."

She stood, proposing herself that she was about to go. "You don't deserve one visit. Not even mine. You deserve to be on your knees."

In the rush of the moment and the desperation of what seemed to be eternal silence, she casted a spell that undid the stoning around his face.

"You feed yourself lies, my dearest," he quickly replied, his face animated again. "You don't truly believe anything you had say."

She flung her hand ready to strike and he gently closed his eyes awaiting the moment.

It didn't came.

"Why do you think that? Could it be that you want to believe that what I say is a lie when I tell nothing but the truth." She asked, giving him a chance to compensate, whatever reason she had no clue.

"A princess is supposed to be truthful and all you do is break your vows to your commitment." He said more easily now that he knew she wouldn't hit him.

"I haven't broken any. I'm supposed to protect my people from horrendous monsters. I did. In the process I even saved myself." She snapped. "But if you cannot see that I understand. Monsters don't like to see themselves in the mirror. They're afraid that what they'll find is nothing. At all."

His eyes searched for answers and when he opened his mouth and finished his sentence there was a slapping sound echoing the forest. "Do you peer at yourself in the mirror as regularly?"

She was speechless and her hand stung from the force she used to strike him in the face. "How dare you insinuate that of me when you are the one ripping order apart?"

He tried to get back feeling into his jaw as he kept repeating the same movement, his eyes on the ground.

"My apologies, princes. But I was taught to retort back to insane allegation? I didn't mean to insult you."

"Are you supposing that what I'm saying are accusations?"

"I am sorry to say so but yes." This time his eyes lounged to hers.

"You're a pig." She said almost spitting the words.

"Pig," he said very slowly, trying to hide the hurt, "rhymes with princess."

She closed her eyes before they began to sting and took one step closer. She died a little bit today. Her hands move about as she turned him to stone completely.

As quickly as she came close she was turning back.

"You," she said casually, "rhymes with mistake."

I have died everyday

waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Time stands still

beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more


	3. Eyes so bright

Discord wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or if she wasn't aware but she had cracked the spell. A tiny bit but enough for him to break free. He knew what he must do with this opportunity and it wasn't running back to her. It was running away from her.

This was the chance he had been waiting for. Ever since she cleared that all she was to him was a blimp, a pebble, a mistake. He knew when to give up and that time seem to come faster than he expected. But he couldn't just leave, not when a lot of things weren't resolved or when a lot wasn't resolved like he wanted to. Though he couldn't say: it wasn't all his fault. So he had to force himself to go. He knew deep inside that it was for the best.

It was night and he quickly started walking way. He didn't know why the stars reminded him of her because there the same amount of him letting her down. If he thought hard enough he would remember each day and circumstances just by looking at the tinkling light from the distance.

He looked away, he couldn't remember those times. The weird thing was that at that time he thought he was doing good, when in fact he was doing awful. If he could only travel back and told himself that. Back then he thought he was holding her tight when in fact he was letting her slip out. He will always repeat, he will always say 'if he only knew.' And that bothered him the most. Those words can't help him now.

_I count the ways I let you down_

_On my fingers and toes but I'm running out_

_Clever words can't help me now_

_I'd grip you tight but you're slipping out_

He didn't know how but he was sitting on the edge of her window, she was fast asleep or did he thought. He was supposed to have left a while ago but he figured he would say goodbye to her before he did. Always doing things he never intended from the start. But could he blame himself, he always lives in the past because he knows that's where he'll find her. Instead of this alternative present where he is hated.

She seemed peaceful and it was the very first time he had seen her like this when he was this close. He wanted to go there himself but like he did almost every time he stopped. Getting her mad would make things worse, or worser.

In the end he opted for just watching. Watching didn't bring chaos… or did it.

As he glanced at her sleeping form he wondered what he would do once he left or where he would be headed. All his life, all his known was here and being pulled away was unnerving. She was all he knew and that scared him more than not finding himself in this world. Maybe because she was his world.

He knew it was stupid to think like that because he knew that he'd never done a confection. Well, out loud anyways and it didn't held much purpose to him thinking that she was this great phase when he wasn't more than a gust of wind to her. It was irrational.

Yet he was insane.

Knowing he was going and never returning was too much to bare so he turned to the stars shining a path to whatever the future may hold. He couldn't help thinking that her eyes were like stars. Maybe she was guiding him after all.

Why did all his train of thoughts ended in her stop? Why couldn't he stop wavering about her? Why was she so important to him? What made her so special?

"You are," he said slowly and low begging his words to make sense, "nothing."

He had to remember that.

"Good." She whispered back.

He had to remember that he was fooling himself.

"Ironic as it might be, I'm the one who doesn't believe a single word I say."

"You should because their more truthful than air." She was still laying down, as if still 'sleeping'.

"That too is a lie." He added figuring he would use the same argument he had before on her.

"Why do you believe it so?"

"Some people choke, even if for a second. And that small second becomes a lie. Air losses a bit of reality." He said it as a statement but what came next was a fact. "I choke, sometimes."

"You can't blame air if you forget to breath, air goes on, whether you chose not to take it doesn't make it less certain," she said.

"Then I blame you," he was pleased as he said this but when she didn't say anything in return he regretted. "Why did you break me free again?"

"I didn't."

"You say not to blame air and yet you're blaming."

"I'm not blaming."

"Yes you are," he retorted lamely, "You're blaming nothing, when you should be blaming yourself."

Some minutes passed and he might consider her to have fallen asleep until she spoke. "I did nothing."

"You're doing it again," he pointed out immediately.

"Forgive me if I want nothing to do with you."

He avoided the pain it caused him. "Do you realized we are using the word 'nothing' repeatedly in context?"

"No," she simply said.

"I do and I take it as a sign from the cosmos and I take it that we are 'nothing'."

"What makes you think we were anything to begin with?"

"One doesn't think," he said flatly, "one knows."

"You're very wise," she replied very small and his heart stopped to appreciate the words, "for a pandemonium. I always thought you belonged on the good league."

"Will that make you hate me less?"

"That won't make me hate you at all."

"You realized I can't change who I am?" He responded very defeated. "Even for cause."

"I know. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You are very confusing," he said, "you want me to change and yet you wanted me to never do."

"It won't make me hate you less… it will make me hate you more."

"Then why do you say that you won't hate me at all?"

"Because…."

"You're illogical." He finished for her.

She slowly stood from her bed and when she turned to him her eyes were glassy. "Because that would make me love you less…."

_When did the rain become a storm?_

_When did the clouds begin to form?_

_Yeah we got knocked out off course by a natural force_

_And well, we'll be swimming when it's gone_

"Didn't you hate me?" he tried to control the pressure building in his head and he tried so hard not to let his emotions take control because he knew that maybe then he would lose his mind.

"I hate that I loved you."

"Loved?" that was the reason to keep everything in check and it was too late. He'd lost it now.

"Of course," she said a little weak, "foolish of me from not clearing it from the start."

"Why do you avoid this?" he sounded defensive but it wasn't under his control in that instant.

"Avoid what?"

"Us?"

"What us?" She demanded very loudly that even he flinched from the surprise. "We were nothing from the start. Even you said it. And if you don't believe me it's not my fault."

"I choked," he said after a while, "but so did you and you don't believe it either."

"Why do you keep repeating this same nonsense? It's driving me mad! Lie, truth, believe? You make me want out pull my hair out." And she pulled at her rainbow colored hair. Hard.

He quickly stepped inside the room afraid that she will hurt herself more. "Stop that."

`"Why don't you stop what you're doing first?" she exclaimed. "Stop trying for something that you can't help!"

When her breathing calmed down, he casually took some steps and sat beside her in her bed. He wasn't looking but he knew she was, so he decided it was the best time to say it. "I can't." She was about to protest. "I won't"

"Please-" she started again.

"But I'll try for you…"

When he looked at her, her eyes were filling with tears and he nodded. "I should leave before I regret it."

"Yeah," she nodded sorely, "just know that I am doing it for our best interest."

He avoided that she used the word 'our' because he knew it would be more painful. He couldn't give up to her just yet and more when her eyes told everything opposite to what she was saying. They were eyes so bright that they were unreal but it wasn't under the circumstances he wanted because they were shinning with pain. Not with seeing him. Though he would always remember, always pretend that it was because of him no matter what conditions.

He stood and he couldn't help notice that her eyes were bottling with tears again then drowning as the spilled.

He leaned as he kissed a tear away and he noted that this was the very first time she let him touch her without her saying otherwise.

Before he was out the window he turned to her, remembering that she said 'love' before 'loved.'

"I love you too," was his only goodbye.

All the pain you try to hide

_Shows through your mascara lines as they stream down _

_from your eyes_

_And let them go, let them fly_

_Holding back, won't turn back time_

_Believe me, I've tried_

_Your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, how in love were we that night_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

_Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye_

_Is dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye_

_Is dripping from your eyes, yeah_

_Beau...oh yeah_


End file.
